witcherfandomcom-20200223-history
Battle of Brenna
|Location = Brenna |Result = Northern victory |Combatants 1 = |Combatants 2 = Northern Kingdoms |Combatant leaders 1 = Menno Coehoorn † |Combatant leaders 2 = John Natalis Foltest|Casualties = 30,000+ |Image = Gwent cardart charge of the Ard Feainn Division.jpeg}} The Battle of Brenna is one of the most famous battles of the Second Nilfgaard War. It was the turning point for the North, who had been (up until that point) losing rather badly. Participants Aggressors: * Nilfgaard * Scoia'tael * Deserters from Vissegerd's army Defenders: (Northerners) * Redania * Temeria * Aedirn * Mahakam * Kaedwen * Verden * Cidaris * Brugge * Cintra (volunteers) * Free Company ''Dramatis Personae'' Nilfgaard: * Menno Coehoorn (commander-in-charge) † * Elan Trahe * Rhetz de Mellis-Stoke † * Markus Braibant † * Lamarr Flaut † * Kees van Lo † * Ramon Tyrconnel † * Liam aep Muir Moss * Tibor Eggebracht † * Devlin aep Meara * Sievers * Affan Hillergrand * Ouder de Wyngalt † * Yaevinn * Isengrim Faoiltiarna * Toruviel * Iorveth * Ffion var Gaernel Northerners: * John Natalis (commander-in-charge) * King Foltest * Bronibor † * Kobus de Ruyter † * Adam Pangratt * Julia Abatemarco * Lorenzo Molla * Andy Biberveldt * Hans of Cidaris * Tara Hildebrandt * Didi Hofmeier * William Hardbottom * Aubry † * Anzelm Aubry † * Yarpen Zigrin * Dennis Cranmer * Zoltan Chivay * Munro Bruys * Sheldon Skaggs * Coën † * Daniel Etcheverry * Papebrock * Frontino † * Blenheim Blenckert * Zyvik * Jarre * Melfi † * Deuslax * Joachim von Gratz * Norman Sador * Gardener * Ekhart Henessy Others: * Milo Vanderbeck * Marti Södergren * Shani * Iola the Second Summary of battle For their initial incursion, Nilfgaard sent the heavily armed Alba Division. After some success on the battlefield, Alba had reached the center of the Temerian Army and was stuck there. The Nilfgaardian soldiers' heavy armour restricted their movements making them easy targets for the pikes and spears of the Temerians. Ultimately the Temerian infantry prevailed. Menno Coehoorn responded to this attack by bringing in his own troops (the Deithwen cavalry and a heavy battalion, Ard Feainn) and assaulted the enemy lines above Golden Pond, where the troops from Brugge had made their stand. The troops from Brugge managed to fend off the Nilfgaardians for a while, but their morale was low and their weapons inferior. Fortunately the Free Company arrived with much needed help, and the enemy troops were stopped, but many men were lost on both sides. Nevertheless, Nilfgaard was still close to breaking through to the front, so the Free Company and troops from Mahakam joined the fray and took on Ard Feainn, managing to push them back. Seeing this, Field marshal Coehoorn sent in the elven Vrihedd brigade, to try and divide the Temerian and Redanian armies. Their hope was to break through to the front before the dwarves and other reinforcements arrived to bolster the nordlings. They managed to do that, and the Nordling army panicked. In response, King Foltest and John Natalis sent in Bronibor's and Blenckert's troops from Redania. Field marshal Coehoorn gathered his remaining troops (the Nauzicaa and 7th Daerlan brigades) and attacked the location where the elves were. He didn't count on Bronibor's infantry fighting so bravely against a larger foe. On the left flank, Nilfgaard's army was in ruins, troops fighting at the center front were losing to the Nordling armies. Nauzicaa was surrounded and destroyed and 7th Daerlan brigade were defeated by PFI and by the Free Company. The entire Nilfgaardian Army was either defeated or surrounded. Menno Coehoorn was killed trying to escape from battle by Zoltan Chivay's company. Order of Battle Northern Kingdoms (43,000 troops including an additional army from Mahakam) * Military of Temeria ** Poor Fucking Infantry * Free Company * Royal Redanian Army * Aedirnian Army * Dun Banner * Mahakam Volunteer Army * Volunteers from Cintra and Skellige * Rest of army not described Nilfgaard (46,000 troops including elves) 3rd Army: * Alba Division * Deithwen Division * Ard Feainn Division * two unnamed cavalry divisions 4th Cavalry Army: * Venendal Division * Magne Division * Frundsberg Division * 2nd Vicovaro Brigade * 7th Daerlan Brigade * Nauzicaa Brigade * Vrihedd Brigade Trivia * Maps supplied with and generally any maps available regarding the Witcher series inaccurately locate the site of Brenna. Videos File:Witcher Tales The Battle of Brenna Gallery Gwent cardart Zoltan's company brenna.jpeg|Munro, Zoltan and Figgis fighting Gwent cardart nilfgaard nauzicaa brigade combined.jpg|Nauzicaa Brigade charge Gwent cardart northern temerian infantry.jpg|Temerian infantrymen clashing with Vrihedd Brigade Denis Gordeev Mahakam Volunteer Army.jpeg|Mahakam Volunteer Army cs:Bitva u Brenny de:Schlacht von Brenna es:Batalla de Brenna fr:Bataille de Brenna it:Battaglia di Brenna pl:Bitwa pod Brenną pt-br:Batalha de Brenna ru:Битва при Бренне Category:Battles